


Phantom verse - character map

by Sniktwifey



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, natewantstobattle
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Demonic Possession, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Past Violence, Slow Burn, Swearing, Violence, Werewolf Turning, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniktwifey/pseuds/Sniktwifey
Summary: ⠀               ⠀               ⠀               ⠀               ⠀               ⠀❛ ━──┈ 𝑠𝘩𝑒 𝑙𝑖𝑣𝑒𝑑 𝑎 𝑙𝑖𝑓𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑚𝑎𝑔𝑖𝑐, 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑛𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑒𝑠𝑐𝑎𝑝𝑒 𝘩𝑒𝑟 𝑑𝑒𝑚𝑜𝑛𝑠. 𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑦 𝑐𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝘩𝑖𝑚 𝑝𝘩𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑜𝑚. 𝘩𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝘩𝑎𝑟𝑏𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑒𝑟 𝑜𝑓 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑠, 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑜𝑛𝑙𝑦 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑎 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑡𝘩𝑦 𝑑𝑒𝑎𝑙. 𝑆𝑜 𝑜𝑛 𝑡𝘩𝑎𝑡 𝑓𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑓𝑢𝑙 𝑑𝑎𝑤𝑛 𝑤𝘩𝑒𝑛 𝑠𝘩𝑒 𝑎𝑤𝑜𝑘𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑑𝑖𝑠𝑐𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑑𝑢𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝑓𝑢𝑙𝑙 𝑚𝑜𝑜𝑛 𝑠𝘩𝑒 𝘩𝑎𝑑 𝑘𝑖𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝘩𝑒𝑟 𝑏𝑜𝑦𝑓𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑑 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑏𝑒𝑠𝑡 𝑓𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑑, 𝘩𝑒 𝑐𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝘩𝑒𝑟. 𝑊𝑖𝑡𝘩 𝑎 𝑑𝑒𝑎𝑙 𝑡𝑜𝑜 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑖𝑠𝑡, 𝑠𝘩𝑒 𝑔𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝘩𝑒𝑟 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑙 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑙𝑖𝑓𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑚 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘. 𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑠𝘩𝑒'𝑠 𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑐𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑟 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑡𝘩 𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑙𝑒𝑠𝑠𝑙𝑦 𝑏𝑦 𝘩𝑖𝑠 𝑠𝑖𝑑𝑒, 𝘩𝑒𝑙𝑝𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝘩𝑖𝑚 𝑙𝑢𝑟𝑒 𝑜𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑟𝑠 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑜 𝑎 𝑑𝑒𝑎𝑙 𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑦'𝑙𝑙 𝑛𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑔𝑒𝑡. 𝑡𝑜𝑔𝑒𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑟 𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑦 𝑠𝑙𝑜𝑤𝑙𝑦 𝑑𝑒𝑠𝑐𝑒𝑛𝑑 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑜 𝑎 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑙𝑑 𝑓𝑢𝑙𝑙 𝑜𝑓 𝑚𝑎𝑑𝑛𝑒𝑠𝑠, 𝑖𝑔𝑛𝑖𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑏𝑦 𝑝𝑎𝑠𝑠𝑖𝑜𝑛 & 𝑑𝑎𝑟𝑘𝑛𝑒𝑠𝑠; 𝑢𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑙 𝑠𝘩𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑠 𝑢𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑙𝑦 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑠𝑢𝑚𝑒𝑑 𝑏𝑦 𝘩𝑖𝑠 𝘩𝑒𝑙𝑙𝑓𝑖𝑟𝑒. ❜
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character, Phantom/Original Character
Kudos: 2





	Phantom verse - character map

𝐌𝐀𝐈𝐍 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐒:

**Raven** : a young witch in her early twenties plagued by lycanthropy, she spent a good chunk of her teenage years trying to overcome the obstacles she faced due to her condition. her best friend Mickey Park was considered one of her strongest rocks. she was in a relationship with her brother Mason Park. although their relationship was complicated at first, they had found a middle ground. a talented witch, she found herself often searching for a way to free herself of the burden of her curse.

 **Faceclaim** : Shelley Hennig

➤ **personality:** bold & brazen, she often says what is on her mind, which often drives Phantom crazy and draws out his more forceful side. although she tends to be more submissive towards his demands, she can often be seen attempting to forcefully go against them in a struggle of will power. she is drawn to him, although she blames it on their connection of transference. her natural ability to seduce and charm are qualities in which drew him to her.

➤ _**Abilities**_ : formally she boasted a variety of heightened skill due to her animalistic nature. due to signing her soul away, she now boast a variety of similar skills. 

  * _**heightened senses**_ and the ability to sense the vulnerability, desire, and fear in someone. these traits are used to hunt potential souls for Phantom.



  * _**agent of phantom**_ , a title held to only those closet to Phantom. it is a highest rank obtained and only those who have it tend to interact with Phantom, let alone go on soul searching missions with him. 



  * _**the phantom force**_ , the capability to slip into your demonic formation where one has the ability to strip another of their life-force and use it to energize and amplify one’s powers to grow stronger. those who see it, often swear that they can only see blackened eyes and the further you fall in them; hellfire. it a very RARE power that often occurs through the transference with Phantom. so rare she is unaware that she possesses it for quite some time. 



➤ **Appearance** : she is often seen wearing her hair down, she keeps it a darker brown for the most part. she has brown eyes. standing tall at 5′8, she is a little paler, but not as pale as Phantom. she often opts for a simple off shoulder sweater paired with jeans and boots. however, she can often be seen dressing appropriately to Phantom’s liking. she smiles very little since her transformation, but also shows very little nervousness. her facial expressions are often challenging or sad, even if her mood isn’t.

**Phantom** : the harbinger of souls, unlike his other ego, Natemare, he is less chaotic evil and more neutral evil. he values the souls that he takes. not every soul is worthy. he often does his research before siphoning a soul, although he takes some joy is frivolous deals. so he will often be seen making rather petty and unfair deals. he seeks out those who are desperate and offers them a deal they can’t refuse. 

**Faceclaim** : Nathan Sharp

_➤_ **personality** **:** he is a very calm and collected presence. although he can be seen having a humorous edge sometimes with those whom he makes deals with. he often approaches things with rationale thought. he does not take joy in torture, but rather by giving those their deepest desires and ripping it from their fingers. he is tricky and usually is double crossing the deals he makes. despite his calm nature, he can be seen as fierce, demanding; even forceful if the situation calls for it. he finds Raven frustrating, but is drawn to her soul; fascinated by how it could have had such powerful connections in the human world when they were so detached with ones self. 

➤ **Abilities** : as ultimate power, he boasts a variety of skills. 

  * _**heightened senses**_ and the ability to sense the vulnerability, desire, and fear in someone. these traits are used to hunt potential souls for Phantom.



  * _**the book of phantom**_ , a boast of magical skills; often used as a temptation to humans to draw them in. it hosts a various amount of spells, concoctions, which humans slowly fall prey to until they sell their soul to boast the inwards. 



  * _**illusion**_ , with this, he is able to show those what they desire most in order to convince them of their wants and dreams. he is also able to show them their deepest fears, if the temptation is not enough to convince them to sign away their soul. he is also able to use this to change his appearance to his liking. this is often used to spy on potential souls. 



  * _**soul trapping/Life-force**_ , the ultimate gain for Phantom. one must sign a contract for him to obtain it. Phantom has the ability to entirely siphon a soul and capture it in his crystal orb. this will drain the life-force slowly so he may survive, as he feeds off the energy. he keeps these hidden to preserve his power. HOWEVER, he also has the ability to siphon them separately. to do so, he captures ones soul in the orb and absorbs ones life-force through the portal of his eyes entirely instead of slowly, killing them. this is known as a transference and he passes part of himself into the person, bringing them back as a collector of hell. it is known as the phantom force. 



  * _**the phantom force**_ : this is the capability to slip into your demonic formation where one has the ability to strip another of their life-force and use it to energize and amplify one’s powers to grow stronger. those who see it, often swear that they can only see blackened eyes and the further you fall in them; hellfire. it a very RARE power that often occurs through the transference with Phantom. he is the ONLY one able to pass it on to others. those who are presented with it, often are unaware until he wants them to know. he often has the ability to STRIP those present with it of the ability. a painful and agonizing process that can sometimes scar the user. 



➤ **Appearance** : he has the ability to change his appearance, but usually only seen as his main formation. this is seen as rather polished, clean; and put together. he often boasts his normal attire of silk pants, a red silk shirt, paired with a black vest & tie. he always carries his cane with the crystal orb. he is pale in nature compared to the contrast of dark hair and eyes. he has various tattoos, which makes some ponder as to whether or not it is to appeal to the generation of which he is present or because he enjoys them. most humans are drawn to him, due to his handsome appearance. he has a very convincing, but toxic & devilish smile that either ignites fear or lust. 

𝐒𝐈𝐃𝐄 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐒

_**(**_ original characters created & penned by @stxrmiya on @twitter ) 

**Mickey park** : a young witch in her early twenties ( in this AU ), she is described as a very gentle soul, soft, and a talented girl in her craft. she is considered her father's favorite and most of her family is considerably protective of her. she dated Draco in her mid-teens and continued a relationship without him through her school years. She was Raven's best friend and truly the closest one. They had a great relationship. She is only seen in flashbacks. 

**Faceclaim** : Bae Joo-hyun

➤ **personality:** a soft young lady. loyal. she befriended Raven and for what knows the reason, they became best friends. Raven was often protective of her and did her best to look out for her when she could. Although a Slytherin, her personality seemingly fits other houses. it is speculated by Raven that she chose her house due to her family name and title. She is fascinated with muggles, especially their K-Pop music. 

➤ **information** : Mickey possesses the natural talents of a witch. 

  * **_witchcraft:_** a talented girl in her years. she excelled in potions and was not a fan of divination. 



  * **_Pureblood:_** a title that holds her higher in the eyes of some. 



  * _**boggart/patronus:**_ Lord Voldemor & ferret. 



➤ **Appearance** : her style is very colorful and pop. 

**Mason park** : a young wizard. stubborn and headstrong. he has a talent for music. he lived a life unprivileged in comparison to his sister but was never bitter towards her over it. he is EXTREMELY protective of her, so much he was willing to die on her behalf just to save her. his relationship with Raven was original extremely rocky but had since smoothed out. he is only seen in flashbacks. 

**Faceclaim** : Nathan Sharp

➤ **personality:** to most, he may come off rough around the edges, but he is stronger than he realizes. he can be insecure of himself at times. he is a closed-off individual that does not let people in very easily and romantic, but not sexual. 

➤ **information** : Mason possesses the natural talents of a wizard. 

  * **_witchcraft:_** he is a talented man, whose favorite class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. least favorite, Herbology. 



  * **_Half-blood:_** a title that holds bad value to some and not to others. 



  * _**boggart/patronus:**_ His sister's body & Shiba Inu 



➤ **Appearance** : his style can vary. often ripped jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket. 


End file.
